High school trouble
by Edette
Summary: There are many types of people in high schools. One is popular, the other gets the weirdo sticker. There's only one way things can turn out when they're forced to get along. NedPort as the main ship, other pairings such as Portmano happen. Rated M straight away, heat of the moment strikes soon.


**Hello! A friend of mine and I decided we needed to make up some NedPort AUs and ended up writing this story, amongst some others. After publishing on tumblr only, I decided post this here, too. This chapter is the shortest of all.**

**Please, excuse any typos or errors, English isn't our native language and we're hardly on the level to write quality literature.**

**Part I.**

**Intro**

Benjamin was comfortingly hugging his sister. He caressed her back gently and exchanged a look with his Darth Vader poster, as if asking him what to do, because he had no idea. Comforting wasn't one of his best abilities.

"I'll crush his face," he growled.

"I don't want you to," whispered the blonde, crying onto her brother's shoulder. "I still love him!"

"He's a prick! He doesn't deserve your love at all! See, he banged half of the school. What a whore. There's no point in crying for him!"

It didn't help. Surprisingly.

"He...," started Bella unhappily.

"... is an idiot." Benjamin filled in. "Leave it to me! Revenge shall be sweet."

"Ben, I don't want you to hurt him," she cried out even more loudly.

The blond man caressed her hair. "Don't worry. I'll just make sure everyone knows what a bastard he is."

The blond woman nodded, taking a handkerchief from her brother.

"Don't cry. Smile suits you better."

"Idiot," Fernando sighed and lifted a cigarrete to his lips.

Ian nodded in agreement.

"What does he even think?! That Antonio is better in bed than me?"

Fernando paced from one side of the footpath to the other and back, clearly annoyed, while Ian was sitting on a park bench, washing the taste of a cigarrete down with a bottle of whisky.

"How would he feel if I dumped him because of you?!"

"The problem is that I'm not a damn faggot," said the Scotsman in a bored voice.

The Portuguese gave him a nasty look, making the man, whose hair was almost red, roll his eyes. "Ok, sorry."

"He pisses me off so much! I went for a fucking idiot with terrible eyebrows. Seriously, does he not have any tweezers at home? I could have had _anyone_! People are queueing up for me!"

"Apparantely there's a longer line standing for your brother and it was Arthur's turn now."

Fer stopped and yanked the bottle from Ian's hand to drink a big part of it in one shot.

"There's a party at Carlos' today. Are you coming?"

It was almost disgust that displayed in Fer's eyes. "I got dumped. _I_. Don't you get it? I can't even think of fun now!"

Ian took the bottle back. "You wanna avenge on my dumb brother? Fine! Find someone better than him. He'll be horribly jealous. Loads of people are attending the party. Great opportunity to meet someone."

Benjamin grabbed his Batman bag, got on his bike and drove off towards school. It was afternoon. He was certain the schoolyard will be empty.

Every morning he'd drive to school by his bike. His sister was usually picked up by a guy on a motorcycle. Last few months had it been the bastard Antonio.

He liked his bike. Also he didn't get what was so special about scooters and motorcycles. Actually, he didn't get most of his coevals.

Especially the school elite. The repulsive Francis, unhealthily self-confident Gilbert, the always unsatisfied brat Lovino and the infamous brothers duo especially. Momentarily the object of his anger was the younger of them, Antonio, the school's biggest manwhore.

That was a change, since in normal times when his sister's heart wasn't broken, he'd confidently claim Fernando to be the worst of all. He was simply insufferable.

Every day he'd meet him and his friends smoking somewhere within the school area. Of course they _always_ get away with it, since Lovino, the headmaster's protégé, is usually with them. No one cared the oldest Kirkland indulged alcohol together with the cigarette.

Benjamin was lucky these people didn't care about him at all. Sometimes they'd drop a commentary though. Like when he wore a T-shirt with Flutter shy, or when he got a text (from operator) during a class and a loud "Exterminate!" exploded. Not even mentioning computer lessons, when Antonio noticed his wallpaper of Spock and Kirk kissing.

Other than those occassions he was invisible to these idiots. If only would it apply to Bella as well. Then she wouldn't have her heart broken. Unluckily, his little sister was popular with boys.

He isn't just going to watch and let Carriedo get away with this. He's planned a perfect revenge. If it works, the rest of the arrogant assholes will pay as well.

He arrived to school. There was no problem getting in, the door would open with just his students card. The janitor was obviously asleep in the lodge, so this way he fortunately avoided curious questions, too.

Ben headed straight for the toilets. Very well he knew where Antonio's... extracurricular activities have been taking place. Meaning every toilet got a camera installed inside. He wasn't even embarrassed to install them in girls restrooms as well. Not like that he'd need to see naked girls, what was the internet for? It was purely he couldn't know which cabin the next victim will be pulled into.

On his mobile he could see anything that happens in the restrooms now. He might have felt a bit pervy doing this, but it was about his sister's honour, goddamn!

Finally, satisfied with the results he quickly left. What if Heracles woke up, right?

"I don't know, man, do I want to see him?"

Fernando was spread on his bed, questioning the ceiling above. For some reason sort of a miserable feeling was getting to him. This was new. He's never been dumped before, had it always been him to end relationships. Did he fail?

The door opened.

"Are you going to spend the whole evening whining, because Arthur dumped you? You'll see him at school anyway, you know. At the party you at least have chance to find someone else,"

"That was a rhetorical question! And it's your fault, I don't want to see _you_!"

"Boohoo, poor brother. Got dumped for the first time and it destroyed his life."

"Leave my room, asshat!"

"I'm better, admit it! Kirkland knows it too!"

"_Now!_"

That was it! He was going to the party. His damn brother wouldn't get away with this so easily. The only failure in his love life won't get him to his knees. Inapurelymetaphoricalway. Thepracticalwaywasohsodifferent.

Why should it, right? He was the one, who could get anyone anytime. On the other hand, Mr. Thick eyebrows might have some trouble finding a new lover once Antonio had enough fun with him.

But not him. He, he_ will_ get laid tonight. No matter what.

Making such decision shrugged a bigger part of slight depression away. Better get dressed.

"I knew you'll go eventually," Antonio grinned.

"Yeah enjoy it." - was the growled out response he got, as they were making their way down the stairs towards the door.

"What are you boys up to?" A man of visibly older, but very familiar appearance waved at them as he was coming closer to the house entrance.

"Hi dad. Just a party." The younger of brothers stopped to chat with him, while the other one huffed, walking off speedily.

"What's wrong with him?" Antonio replied to his raised eyebrows with laughter.

"I took over his boyfriend and I think it upset him a bit?" he shrugged.

"Oh you," the parent shook his head and chuckled.

"Don't tease him about it much, will you?"

"Sure, dad!" It was pure innocence dripping from the boy. Perhaps that was what always made a new match to go with him despite his reputation.  
"Have fun! And bring me a girl too."

"Yeah.." he laughed. "Bye!"

It took him a while to catch up with Fernando. He didn't seem to be in a better mood.

"I'll wait for you to break up with him and then laugh at _his_ misery!"

"That's immature. Shouldn't you be happy for him being happy?"

"Shut up. As if anyone could be happy with you and your dull unromantic ways,"

"How romantic to charm and bang someone to never touch them again,"  
"Oh come on. Like you were any different."

"Yeah, but I don't complain about it."

"You didn't get dumped because of your idiotic brother," Fer mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Geez, get over it already. It's been like 6 hours now, more than enough time to calm down."

Fer rolled his brother clearly didn't get the concept of relationships wasn't about sex only. That was only about 95% of it.

"You'll be fine once you've gotten laid."

In this at least the idiot was right. Arthur better be jealous when he's eating someone else's face in front of him.


End file.
